


Broken

by Lady_Red8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Jensen, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Domestic Abuse (Mentally & Physically), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex Scenes & Language, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Jared, Top Jensen, Violence, dark content, omega princess, spousal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red8/pseuds/Lady_Red8
Summary: Single Alpha Jensen has strong patriarchal beliefs that monogamy is not a lifestyle fit for an alpha, only fitting for an omega to keep them pure plus strong beliefs that his omega is to be loyal and serve only him sexually and he does not see that viewpoint change even after his mate ship with Omega Jared. Omega Jared has one requirement is for his mate-to be faithful to him-once they are mated, however after mating he soon finds out that is not the course and when he tries to stand up for himself to ensure Jensen is faithful-he finds another dark side of his Alpha he did not notice during their courtship.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padelecki, Jensen Ackles/Princess Ali, Other Female - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Alpha Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Fan Fiction.

Alpha Jensen has been enjoying his single life for way too long, he has the unique pleasure in experiencing sex with both female & male omegas and betas. All species have their own unique ingredients that make lovemaking enjoyable and their own qualities that set them apart. His family had acquiesced in giving him time to sow his alpha oats without badgering him to settle down and take a mate. Even though he is balls deep in this pretty beta that he had picked up the local diner, he can’t seem to forget that his life is about to change drastically due to his father announcement that he had arranged a mating for him. The more he thinks about it, the more angrily he gets, in which he takes out on the beta underneath him by pounding roughly and without abandonment with every thrusts. He knows he fucking her hard due to her loud moans and her concerted effort to remove her vagina from his dick without avail, which pisses him off even more after the umpteenth time she had made the move, he grabbed her hips and pushed her closer to him and preceded to look her directly in the face and states “STOP MOVING AND TAKE THIS DICK”, she quickly obeyed his order and Jensen resumed in taking his anger out on her by fucking the life out of her. He is not a total asshole; he made sure she had an orgasm before he shot his load inside of her. Once he alone in his penthouse, he had more time to think about what he needs to do next after his father proclamation. He still needs to court the Omega his father has chosen, but he doesn’t know if the Omega will be strong enough to be mated to an Alpha like me. 

After drinking a few beers, he reviewed Omega Jared documents supplied to him by his father in which includes a most recent picture, telephone number, home address, and familial background. It appears that he is male and tall for an Omega with long luscious hair with the most breathtaking hazel eyes. He has strong bone structures that will be great in breeding strong alpha pups; he works at a law firm as a research assistant, oh, that will change, no mated omega of mine will be working outside the home. His hobbies include cars, reading, gardening, jewelry making, and arts & crafts, pretty typical omega likes. Okay, Lets the games begin; he got online to order a bouquet of flowers with a card inviting Jared to a car show that will be coming into town in a few days. The perfect courtship.


	2. Omega Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jared has to come to terms with his arranged mating...

Despite his looks, Jared had the typical wants and desires from his alpha mate have any other omega. He saw his alpha being loving, faithful, a good provider, and one who let him have his own identity besides being a mate and a breeder. He know his freedom relies entirely in his alpha hands and he doesn’t stand for that, and hope to be betrothed to an alpha who is progressive, they are limited but there are some progressive alphas and he only hopes that his father honor his request in only accepting mating request from those who meets his requirements. Jared relationship with his mom is great, he had a great relationship with his father until he had presented as an omega. After that, he was treated with polite disappointment. He was nervous and excited regarding who he will be mated to; he always thought it would be one of his choosing until when he came home from work and he father announced that he had chosen a Jensen Ackles to be his alpha. He was not happy and got in a heated argument with his father citing he is not going to go through these shenanigans. His father vehemently cited as long as Jared is unclaimed then it is within his right to arrange a suitable mate that will benefit both Jared and his family. 

He wanted to keep fighting, but deep down he knows the decision has been made, not by him; nevertheless he has no other options other than to find another alpha to mate with, at this short notice, impossible. The next day, he was not feeling any better about this situation, he awoke with a knot in his throat that in a few weeks his life will not be his own anymore and there is not a damn thing he can do about it. While drinking whiskey at 9:00am, appropriate, in his state of mind; the doorbell rung, he wondered who this could be at the family door this early in the morning. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by a person delivering flowers. He asked if this is the Padalecki resident and verified that it was, and then she gave him the bouquet of flowers with card indicating for “Omega Jared Padelecki from Alpha Jensen Ackles”. He opened the card while smiling because it was the most thoughtful gift from his mate.


	3. Shattered Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization of his new life will be as Jensen mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going in to much detail regarding the societal classifications and treatments regarding Alphas, Omegas, Betas because I believe most readers have a general idea what they are and I am not creating anything knew from other fan fiction work that has already been viewed and published. Let me know if I need to change my way of thinking on this-since I am new to this fan fic world.

Jared life instantly changed once he was claimed and mated by Jensen. Once they had moved into their home, Jensen presented Jared with a box stating “I have a lovely present for my lovely Omega”. Jared was excited; he had always loved jewelry and hope it was the bracelet he had pointed out to Jensen while shopping together. His smile quickly dissipated, once he noticed a brown leather collar with green lettering “Property of Jensen Ackles”; Jared got mad and yelled at him, first off “I am your mate not your property and secondly I am not wearing a collar”. 

The hit to the face with a closed fist happened so fast, that Jared didn’t have time to process what was happening, then a kick to the stomach with Jensen bending down and locking the collar around his neck saying “You will wear this collar with pride and you will do best in this mating-when you shut up and do what you are told”. While crying he got up and went to the bathroom to clean him up and to check for any bruising: his clothes can cover the stomach but he will need make-up to cover the black-eye. He applied the make-up and has a dutiful omega went to the kitchen to cook dinner, the rest of the evening went smooth like butter, like nothing had happened earlier, but Jared doesn’t forget or forgive so easily. That is why he was lying in the bed crying, asking him what did he do so wrong that warranted such a reaction from his mate? So, when Jensen entered the bedroom, Jared closed his eyes hoping to fool Jensen that he was asleep. 

Jared heard him taking off his clothes, and getting in the bed along side of him, and then he felt his hands rubbing his back all the way to the tip of his bottom. Jensen proceeded to lay small kisses on his neck, around his claiming bite, and rubbing his hard dick against him. Jared continued to play sleep until Jensen turned him over on his back and then Jared had no choice but to acknowledge he was awake and loudly said no to any form of sex tonight. Jensen grabbed Jared by the neck and started kissing him roughly on the mouth. Jared was trying to remove him from underneath Jensen, but he was holding him down by his girth of his muscled body while simultaneously taking Jared clothes off. Once naked, Jensen lined his monster cock with the entrance of Jared ass and roughly thrust in and out. All the air went out of Jared once Jensen started pumping because of no preparation and lack of slick coming from his body. The pain that this is causing is apparently intentionally for the reason that the louder Jared screams, the faster and rougher he pumps his dick in and out of Jared ass. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable even though now his body is reacting to his alpha penetration, Jensen was fucking him like a mad man, doing various positions and arches so that his dick can go in deeper and deeper. Jared was relieved once he had felt Jensen knot forming inside of him, and he spurted out come on his belly. The minute they were knotted, Jensen stated “Your ass is mine and I will fuck you any damn time I want to, you understand with a slap to the face”.

Since then, Jared has learned that is rebellious ways will not be in his best interest and therefore decided the best way to live a pain free life is to be to a submissive omega. Its’ amazing how good of an actor he is because since he had made that decision there has not been no more beatings, no more painful lovemaking, granted he is not happiest omega, but he is far from the saddest omega. Jensen is a great provider, protector, and gentle when it is called for, he just expects complete obedience from his mate.


	4. Jenson's Extracurricular Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared will be faced with new issues that he was not aware about with his relationship with Jensen

As the CEO of a billion dollar company, he always have plenty of women and men throwing themselves for the opportunity to get fucked by the great Alpha Jensen, and he was more than happy to obliged. He would always let all his sex partners for the evening or two, if they were spectacular, that he is a mated man and had no plans in ending his mate ship with his beloved omega. Yes, Jensen loves Jared, unfortunately, it took his Jared some time and positive reinforcements to learn to live and behave in his role in this relationship. He had picked up quickly, and we have enjoyed a nice peaceful and fruitful relationship with him birthing me 2 alphas (1 girl, 1 boy) and 1 omega girl.

My current conquest is a dark skinned young lady with a booty that you can bounce a quarter off of. Oh, I do love women with a plump booty with ample breasts that any man would be happy to get lost in, and I have been eyeing this lovely omega who works at the local bar as the manager. I have been using my charms, and now she has accepted my invitation out for dinner and I am planning to go big-since she seems not to be easily impressed to be out her clothes as the others in my life was. I had called home and explained to Jared that I would be working late because a deal that could merit the company a great deal of money. Then, I had picked up “the” Princess Ali at her home around 8:00pm; it was a nice small range style home that is fitting for a single person. As we drove in my Rolls Royce, the conversation was delightful, her views on different subjects intriguing, and the sexual chemistry was intoxicating. Dinner lasted about 2 hours and I had asked her would she like to go for a nightcap at a bar I know. She says, yes but we can do the night cap at my house if you would like? Of course, I don’t mind.

Princess Ali had poured me a glass of Tennessee whiskey and poured herself a glass of vodka, I am impressed with a drink of choice, and some women would have chosen a fruity alcoholic drink. They talked for a few minutes, and then I had suggested we move this party to the bedroom and she readily agreed. We both placed our drinks down and began kissing each other and touching the other person’s body, I had grabbed the fullness of her ass cheeks and squeezed, in doing so, she had let out a moan, signifying her enjoyment. Jensen began taking his shirt off while following his lady of the evening to her bedroom and upon entering the bedroom; Jensen was in full birthday suit with an amazed omega with a wide smile. Jensen, has always been a cocky dude, he had asked with a smirk “do you think you can take all 10 inches of this dick”, Princess only reply was “I damn sure going to try”, Jensen likes her honesty, most women would have said hell yeah, and then once I stick my head in her pussy, followed by yelling for me to take it out, as he laughs to himself. 

Jensen with lust examined every curve of the body in front of him and kissed, licked every inch of her until she was whelping, he dug his fingers inside vagina while using his other hands in smacking her buttocks. Once he got her fully aroused and wet, he had pushed her down so that she could lube the tube, she instantly gravitated to his dick, circling her tongue around the head, licking the sides of dick while playing with his heavy balls. When she enveloped her mouth around the entire shaft of his penis, he had no choice but to reward her with the appreciative pleasurable moan he could muster at that moment. Jensen wanted the deep throat to continue however, he needed to get inside those sugar walls, to feel how tight and juicy it appears from his fingering experience had told him. 

Jensen maneuvered her onto bedside in the doggy style position for deeper penetration. Jensen slid his dick inside the wet pussy, grabbed her hips, and then pushed her back and forth unto his dick. With each thrust, she moaned in satisfaction, while grabbing hold of those sheets beneath her, Jensen would change angles while thrusting fast and hard with his balls slapping the inside of her thighs. Her moaning was sensational to his ears and only motivated him to push even harder into her until he had bottomed out inside of her tight pussy. Once he was fully engulfed inside her, he moved smoother, alternate directions in moving his dick inside her so that he could really feel that tightness of her pussy muscles and with each stroke she just got wetter and wetter until it was dripping like a fountain. For once, outside his relationship with Jared, he was having difficulty refraining from knotting this omega, he may fuck other omegas or betas, but he only knots Jared. She must have felt the knot beginning to form and reassured Jensen that it was okay, she is not looking to be claimed and that she is on birth control for omegas. With that new information, he continued on fucking her until they were locked in place and he was filling her insides with his seeds, while she was having a very demonstrative orgasm. It was well after midnight when Jensen had finally made it home and even though he had taken a shower at the omega house, the scent of sex was still strong that even Jared smelled once Jensen had entered the bedroom. 

Jensen was tired, but he knew he needed another shower, so he took another one; all he had wanted to do was lay his head down and go to sleep. Jared couldn’t believe this shit, I may have to play the dutiful, submissive mate in this relationships who is not allowed to communicate his opinions, have interest outside the home-like work, hobbies; I’ll be damned if I tolerate infidelity as well, so despite his better judgment, Jared confronted Jensen with questions regarding any possible infidelity on his part.


	5. Infidelity Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has to deal with the aftermaths from when he had confronted Jensen on his infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical beatings in this chapter to Jared, reader be Warned along with dubious consent of lovemaking between Jensen and Jared.

Jared sat up on the bed, deciding, on the best way to approach this subject, however, the more he thinks about some other person touching, kissing, and fucking what it is his, makes him so angry that he is turning red from what he sees in the mirror. He had decided further investigation was warranted so he got up, took off all his clothes and joined Jensen in the shower. Jensen was shocked to see Jared, not because they had never took a shower before, it just that he thought Jared was sound asleep in bed. Upon entering the shower, both Jensen and Jared says hello, while Jared got in front of him and smelled his penis, where the scent of sex would be the strongest. There were still a hint of smell that didn’t belong to him that was still present, so Jared grabbed his dick then asked Jensen “who in the hell does this smell belongs to? Jensen just laughed, and says “it smells like dick to me”. I am not in a joking mood, says Jared, who have you been fucking outside this union? Jensen looked at him with a “how dare you question me on this matter”, and proceeded to forcefully remove Jared hands from his dick and out the shower, angrily stating that this conversation is over. 

Jensen continued on with his showering, nevertheless Jared was adamant that he is getting to the bottom of this tonight. So, once Jensen exited the master bathroom into the bedroom, he continued on with his questions of infidelity. “Who was he with? Did you have sex with anyone else besides me? Where were you at tonight and where did you go? And you do not need to lie, because the scent gave you up the minute you had entered the bedroom”. Jensen calmly said “I was never planning to lie, you are correct, I had fucked another omega tonight, as I did any other night since we were mated, and I will continue to fuck other omegas and betas of my choosing from this day forward, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it”. Jared yelled “Bullshit, I don’t have to take this disrespect and mistreatment from you, you will stop your whoring around or I will leave you”. Jensen green eyes became red from anger and loudly commented that “your place is by my side and if you think that you can leave me and take my pups with you, then I had obviously catered you too much, that you don’t believe that I will find you-take my pups-then kill you for your disobedience to your Alpha”.

Jared exclaimed, “what kind of Alpha are you that you need to cheat on me when I had never- ever-not even once- denied any sexual requests you had made of me over the years”. Jensen readily replied with a smirk “an Alpha that will never be satisfied with 1 sexual partner, however, 1 that is extremely in love with his mated Omega”. Jared was astounded with confusion, “how can you love your mate and want to be with other people sexually”. He does not, will not and vehemently stated “That is not good enough for me and you will need to cease and desist any further infidelity on your part, beginning now”. 

Jensen approached closer to Jared and said, you giving me an order, seriously, and then he had slapped Jared on his right side of his face leaving a red mark on his cheek. Jared backed away to avoid any other hits, but ran into the dresser and was pin there. Jensen grabbed him by the neck, choking him, “Jared thought he was going to die at that moment”, from the death color in Jensen eyes. He let go of Jared neck as he was gasping for air, and then he started punching Jared in the face and stomach in harsh repetitive movements. Blood was dripping from his busted lips; Jared was begging his mate for mercy while clutching his stomach in the fetal position. I will show you mercy once I know that you know your place in which I am the one that gives an order and you are the one to obey. The beating lasted longer than he had anticipated every bone in his body ached; his face was beginning to look like a painting from various color of the bruising from the beating. All the energy he could muster was to lay down on bed and go to sleep.

Jared awaken the next morning with the expected pain from last night beating coupled with a familiar burn in his ass, then he quickly opened his eyes and saw that Jensen was on top pounding in him in quick short thrusts. Jensen excitedly said “Good morning my lovely omega, I am glad you are awake, this will be much better for both of us, when you are awake. Then he had bent down and kissed Jared on the lips, then started sucking his nipples, Jared body was betraying him because he was responding in moans from Jensen lovemaking. Jensen placed both legs of Jared on his shoulders and pushed his dick deeper and deeper into Jared, and while Jared body was responding to Jensen touch, the feel of his dick penetrating him, he was thinking “when did my life become so fractured and broken”? it had started last night when he had scented a different smell coming from Jensen. With that remembrance, Jared placed his hands on Jensen chest and began scratching like a mad man, Jared illicit a reaction from Jenson, but not the one he was expecting, Jensen formed a smile and said “I see you are marking your territory”. Jensen was turned on and started moving hips more forcefully, taking on different angles, the enormous amount of slick dripping from Jared ample bottom lets him know that he is enjoying it too. Jensen knot was beginning to form, then he grabbed Jared most beloved penis and started pumping it up and down in the same motion as he was entering and exiting Jared’s body. After several more thrusts and pumping actions, both Jensen and Jared climaxed at the same time, they would be locked together for the next hour, with Jensen is brushing Jared hair, whispering sweet anecdotes in his ear, and topping it off with singing his favorite song. Jared smiled and fell asleep; he was always a sucker for a romantic Jensen.


	6. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared comes to an understanding to build a happier union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Serenity to the accept the things I cannot change"  
> "Courage to change the things I can change"  
> "Wisdom to know the difference"  
> Serenity Prayer created by Niebuhr, Reinhold.Retrieved by www.google.com. 1/05/2021. “Who  
> created serenity prayer” typed inside search engine box.

It has been over a year since the declarations of Jensen infidelity and his horrid beating of Jared when he had asked to stop his extracurricular activities. In that time span in caring for his children, making sure the household is running smooth, and making sure he meets the needs of his alpha mate. Jared had some exploration of himself that he needs to examine to figure out how to make the life he has now the best he can get. He had figured that out the last time Jensen had beaten him when he once again realized he had slept with a beta from our local supermarket and confronted him about it, needlessly. Jensen is not going to change on some issues, so what can he negotiate out of this relationship that will grant Jared the most peace and happiness. Jared realized he had to swallow his pride, his hurt, pain that Jensen likes to sleep with other people and accept that it is him and will be a part of his relationship with Jensen. Jared ultimately believes he can live with that but the physical abuse that he could live without, but he had to demonstrate it a manner that brings forth the greatest impact to Jensen.  
As he was setting the lunch plates for his pups, all pups came down rushing to the lunch table with giggly smiles, laughter in their eyes. He could see the good of both him and Jensen in all three of his pups and needed for it to stay that way. He wanted his alpha pups to know it is not acceptable to beat on their mate and want his omega to pick a loving alpha that would cherish and not beat her. So, Jared knows he needs to live by example, so he needs to put his plan in action very quickly; Jared placed a sex text to Jensen to let him know to come home tonight.

Jared plans to get the pups ready for bed early tonight by giving all three pups their nightly baths, and reading them a bedtime story, because both their fathers got unfinished business that will need to be attended to uninterrupted. After placing all pups in bed, Jared had gone to his secret drawer where he picked out the best negligee to greet Jensen at the door with. He hurriedly took a shower, and made it just in time before hearing the keys turning the lock open to reveal his handsome mate walking through the door. Despite all what Jared has gone through with being Jensen mate, he is still the love of his life and Jared will continue to fight for his happiness in being with him. 

As Jensen locked the front door, Jared grabbed his keys and briefcase and placed them on the end table, then guided Jensen to the recliner to sit down. Jared then started welcoming him home with kisses on his face, forehead, and lips while simultaneously taking his coat off, unzipping Jensen pants, unleashing the beautiful beast happily named “Anaconda”. Jensen grabbed Jared arms and rubbed them down and stood Jared up and admired how beautiful his mate was and smacked him on the ass and asked “what is on the menu tonight”. Jared smiled, and said “BJ, Cowgirl, and anything else you would like to eat”. Hmm, that sounds spectacular, let’s get this party started…Yes, and let’s do this. Jared got down on his knees, took the head of Jensen dick in his mouth and started sucking, and then he had circled his tongue around the head and licked the precome oozing out if his hole hungrily. Jared eased inch by inch swallowing the entire length of Jensen dick in his mouth without having any difficulty. Jensen grabbed Jared by the head assisting him bopping up and down sucking his dick, Jensen was moaning with satisfaction, his eyes opening and closing with each sensation of Jared hot mouth sucking him dry, being attuned in the action of getting his dick sucked, that he did not notice when Jared launched himself further, taking him deeper in his mouth, that he was reaching for the knife that he had hidden inside the chair earlier, until it was too late. Jared releases Jensen dick with a loud pop and replace to the shaft of penis with a thick 7 inch blade, telling Jensen not to move otherwise, he will lose inches from his prized commodity. 

Jensen had a WTF expression on his face coupled with a smile of being turned on at the same time, Jared is happy that his plan is working just like he thought it would. Jensen, says “My little omega, tell me what kinds of fun you are planning with that knife of yours, because if you castrate me, then you are going to wish you that you should have just killed me”, with a smile. Jared replied “No my dear alpha, that is your most prized asset that I truly love and cherish, I only wish you that you cherish me the same, however, I am guessing by the end of tonight that may change”. Okay, said Jensen, make your demands and make it quick before I lose my hard on and my patience. 

Jared spoke with a softness that belies the situation, to keep his alpha at ease, “I can live and be happy with your need for extended sexual partners, however, I cannot be happy when I am not being cherished, and being beating on for any unprovoked or any perceived slight or disrespect to you from me. I love you immensely and I need to be happy with you as my mate therefore, I am pleading with you from the soul of our pups that you will no longer cause any more physical abuse to my persons. As my alpha, you do have the right to correct me, but not issue physical beatings to get my submission; you already have that through my undying love to you and the three pups we had created together”. Jared sobbing as those words was coming from heart, Jensen instinctively went into protective mode and wipes the tears from Jared, still vividly aware that a knife is still next to his penis, and Jared was eagerly waiting his response. Jensen gently removes the knife from his groin area, lifted Jared up while pulling down his lacy panties, then pushed Jared gently on his dick so that Jared could ride him until Jensen knot him…Jared was riding him vigorously, while Jensen was touching his body all over, magnifying the sensations he was already feeling from the fullness of Jensen being inside him. 

Jensen was matching his hand job on Jared with the thrusts that Jared was given to his sensitive dick and they both had the best orgasm in months. As Jensen knots keeps filling Jared full of his seeds, he lifted Jared up, so that they could lie down on the floor in a more comfortable position, as they could be tied together for awhile. As he brushes Jared hair, and then sing one of his favorite songs to Jared, as well as vowed to Jared “From this day forth, I will always cherish you, your body, mind and soul by my acts of kindness and mercy to you. I will no longer discipline you through physical beatings, however, I still expect unconditional submission and obedience from you at all times, do you accept my terms, Omega Jared”? Still feeling the sensation of Jensen knot pulsating in him, he exclaimed a moan, and then said “Yes, Alpha Jensen”.

It has been several years since that night…Jensen had kept his promise and never laid a hand on Jared again, and when Jensen thought Jared needed disciplining for some actions he had felt displayed negatively on him, Jensen found other colorful, less painful ways to correct his behavior, even though from Jared’s view point nothing he does needs correcting. However, Jared has learned in life that you should choose your battle wisely, for instance, Jensen still has other sexual partners, he had to let that go, and be happy with winning the war in eliminating physical abuse from his relationship.


End file.
